Many modern vehicles include built-in advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) to provide automated safety and/or assisted driving functionality. For example, these advanced driver assistance systems can have applications to implement adaptive cruise control, automatic parking, automated braking, blind spot monitoring, collision avoidance, driver drowsiness detection, lane departure warning, or the like. The next generation of vehicles can include autonomous driving (AD) systems to control and navigate the vehicles independent of human interaction.
These vehicles typically include multiple sensors, such as one or more cameras, a Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) sensor, a Radio Detection and Ranging (RADAR) system, ultrasonic, or the like, to measure the environment around the vehicles. Applications in advanced driver assistance systems or autonomous driving systems can detect objects within their field of view, and then utilize the detected objects to implement automated safety and/or driving functionality.
When the advanced driver assistance systems or autonomous driving systems experience faults, such as faulty sensors or aberrant processing of sensor data, the advanced driver assistance systems or autonomous driving systems may incorrectly detect objects, which can cause erroneous implementation of automated safety and/or driving functionality.